


The One With The Bar Fight

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam waits for Castiel to come back to their table, and ends up having someone else come talk to him. As he tells the guy to leave, Castiel returns and thinks something else is going on. Sam rushes to reassure his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The bar isn’t particularly sleazy or horrible, but then again it isn’t nice either. The red bricks of the walls are chipping, the dust Sam has to brush off of his shoulder evidence enough of that.

Castiel and him hold hands walking in, and they miraculously don’t get carded when they go up to get beers and shots.

The bar is packed full of people, and it takes a while for Sam to find Castiel after letting him go get a table.

He carries the little tray full of drinks carefully through the crowd.

Castiel’s jacket is slung over the back of a chair, the trench coat so obviously no one else's.

He sets the drinks on the table, and when he gets back, there’s someone else sitting in Castiel’s seat.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Sam says. “Is this your table?”

“No, I just thought I would come and keep such a handsome fella like you company.”

“I . . . I’m waiting for someone.”

“That’s fine. I’ll leave when they get back. So, what’s your name?” The guy asks, and Sam tenses. He can see Castiel wandering back over, and Sam rushes the get the guy to leave. He sits down, maybe he’ll leave if Sam claims the space.

“Look, the guy I’m here with is coming back, and I’d appreciate it if you left before he sits down.”

Castiel waves to Sam, sees the man sitting at the table with him, and his smile falls, shoulders slumping.

“Cas!” He yells, and the guy across the table holds his hands up. “Get out of here,” Sam sighs, and he does, moving on to some other guy.

Sam grabs Castiel’s coat and runs after him. He’s around the corner hiding his face in his dress-shirt sleeve. When he sees Sam, he turns to jog away.

“Wait, Cas, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Not what it looks like? You were flirting with some other guy at _our_ table.”

“No, he sat down in your spot, and I told him to leave. You can go ask him.”

“I’d rather not run after that assbutt.” Castiel spits, and Sam tries not to laugh at the whole ‘assbutt’ thing.

“Look, there’s nothing going on, okay? I love _you_ and only you. Why don’t we go back inside and drink our fill, eat some nice burgers, and talk it out?”

Castiel mulls it over, but he still looks like he’s about to bolt.

“Are you sure there’s nothing going on?” Castiel asks, and Sam crowds him up against the wall. He’s much taller than Castiel, and he has to lean down to kiss his mouth.

Castiel whines, pulling Sam in closer, kissing him harder.

By the time Sam breaks away, he’s panting hard, lips undoubtedly red and slick with spit.

“Are you sure you want to go back to the bar and not home?” Castiel asks lowly, and Sam feels his warm breath ghosting over his ear.

“Home,” Sam says, kissing Castiel again, hoisting him up the wall. Castiel laughs, grabbing Sam’s hair by the roots so he can tilt his head at a different angle.

They only stop when someone whistles at them, and then they call a taxi to bring them back home.

Sam pays the driver extra for the mess in the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
